Data communication is becoming increasingly important in today's society. A prevalent use of data communications occurs between a person located at home seeking to interact over the Internet with remote computers. Conventionally, connections between the person's home computer and the remote computers through the Internet take place over conventional telephone wires. Such communications are limited in speed, resulting in less than desirable data communication.
Various alternatives to such communications have been implemented. One group of techniques utilizes existing telephone lines, but with improved digital transmission technology that allows communication of data at higher speeds. One example is a synchronous digital subscriber line technology (ADSL). According to ADSL, bandwidth available on existing telephone wires is utilized at higher frequencies than standard voice communication. Other techniques involve introducing alternative media connections between the home user and remote computers for use on the Internet. One example is the use of cable. Another involves special telephone lines, such as ISDN. An ISDN line transmits data digitally, rather than in analog form. An ISDN telephone line uses existing copper telephone wire, but requires special ISDN digital switches.
Communication over traditional phone lines conventionally uses a modem. A modem stands for modulator/demodulator and enables a computer to transmit information over a standard telephone line. Because a computer is digital and a conventional telephone line is analog, modems are needed to convert digital to analog and vice versa. In the case of ISDN, no analog to digital conversion is required. However, devices known as ISDN Terminal Adapters and ISDN Routers are used to communicate with the phone company ISDN line interfaces and other ISDN devices.
ISDN lines utilize two main types of channels: a B channel, which carries data at a rate of 64 kilobytes per second (Kbps) and a D channel, which carries control information at 16 Kbps. Basic Rate Interface (BRI) ISDN lines include two B channels. These two B channels then combine to transmit data at 128 Kbps. However, some lines utilize the additional 16 Kbps D channel to transfer for a total of 144 Kpbs of data.
Establishing a connection between two IDSL line interfaces is often problematic. Both because the bandwidth of the particular ISDN line utilized may vary and because a bit rate of either line interface at the customer premises or the remote location may differ. Conventionally, in order to set up an IDSL router at a customer's premises, a technician or user had to call the central office and determine the bit rate applicable to the corresponding IDSL line interface at the central office. Such a procedure is time consuming and cumbersome.